A Escolha
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Pode-se amar muito alguém e ser incompreendido. Pode-se amar muito alguém e saber que a vida é curta demais para dar explicações. Saga e Shura. Yaoi, AU


**A ESCOLHA**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Maratona NC; Saint Seiya, Yaoi, Saga e Shura, MxM relationship, AU.

Advertências: Linguagem imprópria, sexo explícito, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Pode-se amar muito alguém e ser incompreendido. Pode-se amar muito alguém e saber que a vida é curta demais para dar explicações.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

Obstáculos 1:

3- Personagem com sotaque/usando palavras de outro idioma (melhor se for dizendo coisas picantes)

6- Use uma (ou mais) das posições de um tumblr de sexo: Bodyguard

Obstáculos 2:

1- Beijo grego

2- Brinquedo sexual (escolha um ou mais)

7- Use um ou mais destes itens na sua fic: cabelo; francês; trabalho.

 **A ESCOLHA**

Saga era um sujeito até tranquilo. Desde que não ficasse obcecado com alguma coisa.

Ele estava obcecado com alguma coisa.

"Shura! Mas nós temos que ir! Inaugurou agora! Eu tenho certeza que é bem legal, divertido, interessante!"

Era a quarta vez que Saga falava naquilo. Shura já estava pensando seriamente em colocar uma mordaça no namorado. "Quer uma mordaça para me deixar em paz quanto a isso?"

"Hum, mordaça. Vai querer correntes, algemas e um chicote?" Saga provocou.

"Saga, é sério, não faz meu tipo esse tipo de lugar. Eu sou discreto, entendeu? Estamos juntos há anos, ainda não aprendeu isso a meu respeito?"

"Ah, Shura, não tem nada demais. Uma sex shop tem um monte de coisas legais. Tem gel retardante para o orgasmo, tem anel peniano, tem vibradores de todos os tamanhos e cores, tem roupa íntima comestível e..."

"Carajo!" Shura se levantou da poltrona aonde lia o jornal e revirou os olhos, muito irritado.

"Ei, não precisa xingar..."

"Não? O que acha que parece? Por acaso gozo depressa demais e não te satisfaço? Ou o tamanho não é do jeito que você quer? Está cansado de sexo comigo? Não precisa dar desculpas. Pode sair pela porta, andáte a la mierda!" O pronunciado sotaque espanhol que aparecia quando ele estava muito zangado.

Shura estava muito zangado.

Viera de uma família pequena, antiga e tradicional da Espanha para estudar na Grécia. Terminara o curso de gastronomia e gerenciava um pequeno mas bem afamado restaurante que ficava embaixo da casa em que morava com Saga.

Eram namorados, haviam se conhecido na faculdade e já fora uma luta imensa fazer com que os pais de Shura sequer os recebesse em Besálu, de onde viera o Espanhol. Todos queriam que ele "constituísse família" e voltasse para a Espanha, mas o amor de Shura por Saga era imenso. Era completamente apaixonado por ele.

Shura, de início, fugira do assédio do grego alto, loiro e falante. Achava aquele sujeito irritante demais! Saga não era discreto como Shura, nem sério. Muito pelo contrário!

Saga era cheio de energia, falante, jogava charme para todos os lados.

E se apaixonara loucamente pelo espanhol de gênio irascível e voz profunda.

"Quer parar com isso?" Saga ficou sério e aproximou-se de Shura com ar tenso. "Eu NUNCA, JAMAIS, falei que você não me satisfaz. Eu gosto de novidade, de passear, de ver coisas interessantes, mas isso não quer dizer que você não é o amor da minha vida. Por acaso você está se portando como um tonto del culo! Sim, eu aprendi algumas coisas com você!"(1)

Ambos estavam em pé, no meio da sala, se encarando. Eles brigavam muito. Gênios muito diferentes, pessoas muito diferentes, mas se amavam e tinham lá suas coisas em comum.

Shura estreitou os olhos. Sangue quente, genioso, apaixonado. "Eu não quero ir!"

"Então não vá! Apenas não ache que não é meu homem por eu querer conhecer um sex shop! Melhore sua autoestima porque é ridículo você não se achar a pessoa mais "intraível" do mundo!" Saga arfava. Ele não gostava de brigar, mas não deixaria para lá.

"Existe essa palavra?" Shura perguntou com ar frio.

"Se não existe, foi inventada especialmente para você. Opa!" (2)

"Seu sotaque é horrível!" Shura respirou fundo passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Estou nervoso, me desculpe. Recebi notícias de que a vigilância sanitária foi informada de irregularidades em nosso restaurante. Nós não temos irregularidades, mas será ruim para os negócios os fiscais aparecerem por aqui."

O pequeno negócio era a alegria nos olhos do espanhol muitas vezes. Não era fácil ser estrangeiro e ter um bom restaurante em plena Grécia. Sem falar que muitos diziam que ele explorava Saga, porque Saga era grego, Saga é quem sabia cozinhar. Saga era mais bonito. Saga...

O grego imediatamente amainou o olhar. Shura havia decidido viver com ele na Grécia por não querer problemas maiores na Espanha, pois a família tradicional acabaria por destruir o relacionamento deles. "Por que não me contou?" Aproximou-se do namorado com ar preocupado. "O que foi dessa vez?"

"Como assim dessa vez?" Shura arregalou os olhos verdes brilhantes fitando os imensos azuis de Saga.

"Não foi a primeira vez que vieram aqui, Shura. Eu sempre mantive tudo bem resolvido e cuidado com ajuda de meu irmão, Kanon. Ele é advogado, você sabe. Vivem nos denunciando por tudo. Desde uso irregular de residência para comércio até mau trato aos empregados. Você desperta muita inveja por ser competente, talentoso, fazer comidas incríveis e ser lindo demais para ser de verdade." Um sorriso não tão aberto. Estava ainda preocupado com a quase briga feia que haviam tido.

"Quando ia me contar? Estou pensando que foi a primeira vez! Não confia em mim? Não posso cuidar disso também não? Acha-me fraco por acaso? Eu sou um desapontamento? Acha que não sei fazer meu trabalho?" Shura por vezes sentia-se desconfortável ali, em plena Mykonos. Um lugar paradisíaco, mas a xenofobia não era teoria quando você tinha a pele morena, os cabelos quase negros e pronunciado sotaque. Mas não era exatamente aquele o problema.

Saga era bom demais entendendo Shura para deixar passar.

O grego franziu o cenho e simplesmente agarrou Shura com força, num abraço esmagador, beijando o pescoço dele com lentidão. "Acalme-se, amor. Estou aqui. Ninguém acha que você não é o bastante. Apenas... Acalme-se."

"Quer me largar?" Shura até que resistiu um pouco, mas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos do espanhol e ele se aninhou no peito forte de Saga soluçando baixinho.

"Foi o telefonema dos seus pais anteontem, não foi? Eu não sou desligado do que lhe acontece, amor. Eu sei... Eles não entendem. Você não tem culpa, você não é uma vergonha, você é incrível e eu amo você, muito." Saga podia ser amoroso, gentil e muito forte se fosse preciso.

Os pais de Shura eram terríveis. Sabiam como poucos a arte de desmontar a alma forte do espanhol. Sabiam as piores palavras, as fraquezas. Viviam cobrando que Shura retornasse, que deixasse aquela doença chamada homossexualidade para trás, que casasse com uma garota de boa família e honrasse o nome que eles, seus pais, haviam construído com tanto sacrifício.

A Espanha podia ter sido o primeiro país europeu a legalizar o casamento homossexual, mas mesmo assim, as pessoas mais velhas, especialmente em pequenos povoados, como a pequena cidade de onde Shura viera, não enxergavam que o importante era o amor.

Besalú era uma encantadora cidade medieval influenciada pelas culturas romana e moura, e tivera seu apogeu entre os séculos XI e XIV. Havia uma bela vista para as montanhas dos Pirineus, mas era uma pequena cidade. Havia igrejas românicas e monumentos centenários e, de tão pequena, podia-se percorrer a cidade inteira a pé, em uma tarde.

Saga fora até lá conhecer os pais de Shura que o haviam tratado com educação. E distância.

O grego fora dormir, num quarto separado, obviamente, e ouvira os gritos do pai de Shura. Os xingamentos que aprenderia o significado mais tarde e pudera ouvir os soluços de Shura no quarto ao lado. No dia seguinte, o espanhol apenas o pegara pela mão e dissera que nunca mais voltariam ali.

Fazia quatro anos e Shura realmente nunca retornara. Não sentia amor por parte de sua família.

"Você é a única família que me resta. Eles me disseram para nunca mais ligar, nem dizer que sou filho deles." Shura choramingou com a voz grossa nos ombros de Saga que apenas o apertou mais forte.

Saga não disse nada, apenas pegou o espanhol no colo e o levou para o pequeno e confortável quarto. Deitou-o na cama e o beijou com paixão, sem deixar que ele sequer respirasse.

"S-Saga..."

"Eu sou a única família que você precisa."

Saga arrancou a roupa de ambos numa velocidade supersônica e dedicou-se a morder e lamber toda a pele bronzeada e bonita do espanhol. Os fios negros e macios que cobriam a genitália do seu homem eram cheirosos e ficavam lindamente eriçados quando Saga fazia um oral profundo e gostoso.

Shura arfava. Sexo com Saga nunca era calmo, nem tímido. A primeira vez que haviam transado Shura ficara dois dias sem conseguir andar direito tal a força, intensidade e violência do grego.

"E-eu..." Shura gemeu algo quando Saga enfiou dois dedos lubrificados em sua bunda e massageou a próstata dele com maestria enquanto o chupava mais e mais.

Não demorou muito para Saga virar Shura na cama e deixa-lo de quarto enfiando a língua no buraco apertado e fazendo o espanhol esquecer até mesmo em que planeta estavam. Havia apenas gemidos, tesão e pele eriçada, excitada e quente.

"Dá pra mim bem gostoso, vem cá meu cabrito!" Saga puxou Shura para si e meteu fundo, aos poucos, mas sem parar, pois já havia preparado bem seu namorado para ser fodido sem limites.

"Tá gostoso, tá amor? Tá forte e quente? Gosta de ser fodido?" Saga puxou Shura para seu peito, encaixou a mão enorme no membro duro do espanhol e mordia o ombro moreno enquanto metia sem parar, movimentava a mão numa masturbação intensa e gemia. Alguns chamavam aquela posição de bodyguard. Saga não se importava com o nome que davam, mas com o prazer que conseguiam daquele jeito.

"Lomazo! Fuerte!" Shura gemeu sem conseguir se controlar por muito mais tempo e gozou com roucos gemidos, sentindo o mundo inteiro explodir no seu corpo. (3)

"Eu provoco explosões galácticas em você?" Saga sorriu e enfiou tudo, bem fundo, bem forte, gozando dentro do corpo do namorado e apertando-o com a força dos braços torneados e imensos, arfando.

Shura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, aproveitando o calor do corpo atrás do seu. Estendeu uma mão colocando-a sobre a de Saga com carinho.

Nem sempre precisavam de palavras.

O espanhol sabia que Saga o amava. Do jeito explosivo, maníaco, falante e enérgico que somente o grego possuía.

Saga sabia que Shura o amava. Do jeito calado, intenso, sério e antiquado que somente o espanhol possuía.

Deitaram-se como se tivessem combinado exatamente o momento certo e Shura enrolou fios dos longos cabelos de Saga nos dedos. Observou-o por momentos e então pigarreou. "Saga..."

"Desculpe se eu insisti muito. Eu sou apaixonado por você. Eu só queria distrai-lo. Brinquedos sexuais não querem dizer que você não é suficiente. São apenas um jeito diferente de brincar no sexo. Se não quer ir, não vamos. Não pense que você não me satisfaz, porque eu sou muito feliz com você, inclusive na cama." Saga beijou Shura na boca, devagar, em pequenos beijos e lambidas até o moreno perder o senso e puxá-lo para um beijo francês devastador.

Shura adorava beijar Saga. Adorava chupá-lo, puxá-lo para si, abraçar o corpo enorme e forte, acariciar a pele aveludada coberta de belos pelos dourados, sentir a dureza dos músculos bem cuidados. Shura amava Saga.

"Eu sei." Shura respondeu suspirando profundamente. Ele era feliz com Saga. "Desculpe se eu estava tão irritadiço. Você é minha família, é quem eu amo e de quem eu preciso. Se meus pais não conseguem entender que minha felicidade está ao seu lado, não há o que eu possa fazer."

"Nós vamos resolver tudo, desde que fiquemos juntos. Eu não quero ficar sem você, não quero perder minha família." Saga sorriu e parecia que o sol havia iluminado o olhar de Shura com aquele sorriso.

"Nem sempre é fácil ser um estrangeiro. Você sabe."

"Você jamais será estrangeiro para mim. Você é você. Shura. Só isso. Simples assim. Quer dormir um pouco?" Acariciou os ombros bonitos do namorado e enroscou-se nele, como um gatinho.

"Estamos no meio da tarde. O restaurante..."

"Temos um ótimo gerente. Descanse."

Não demorou muito para tirarem uma soneca. Havia problemas. Sempre haveria problemas. Apenas que o amor deles iria enfrentar cada um e vencer.

Porque era amor.

Notas:

(1) Tonto del culo = pessoa muito idiota.

(2) Opa – retardado / débil / idiota

(3) Lomazo: algo como gostoso! (Elogia o corpo do parceiro). Fuerte: forte

* * *

Notinha:

Faz um tempo que o fandom de Saint Seiya está bem fraco, desunido e com uma qualidade muito inferior à minha época. Sou daquelas velhas escritoras e fãs que liam Mudoh Belial, Aries Sin, Athenas de Aries, Pipe, Belier, Senhorita Mizuki, Sibila, Schakal. Sou de uma época em que escrever bem era talento e não frescura. Sou fã de muitas ficwriters que não escrevem mais por conta de falta de apoio ou apenas cansaço.

Sinto falta de Chibiusa-chan Minamino, Ilia Verseau, Margarida, Sinistra Negra, Jade Toreador, Aiko Hosokawa, Deneb Rhode, Madame Verlaine, Kaliope. Sou de um tempo onde havia reviews incríveis, mais de vinte, trinta, por um capítulo de fanfic, o efervescente mundo de Saint Seiya era tudo e havia curiosidade, paixão, amor. É, estou velha, e sinto muita falta dos amigos que já se foram como Yuu e Master of Yaois. Eu perdi amigos nessa minha longa jornada. Eu vi amigos murcharem por falta de apoio e tristeza. Eu não posso mudar o passado, mas apenas viver o presente e tentar mudar o futuro. Não sei se ainda há muita gente interessada em Saint Seiya. A nova geração de escritores deve ser incentivada e amada, respeitada e cuidada, mas eu sinto falta...

Do fórum saint seiya dreams, das amigas de lá, do tempo em que selfie nem existia e estávamos mais preocupados em qualidade que em exposição e cinismo. É, faz tempo. São onze anos de ficwriter. Por onde andarão Yume Vy, Bela Patty? Mi-chan, Tanko, Lamari? Gemini Yaoi, Mystik? Daniz Gemini, Washu, Nonsense...

Algumas eu ainda vejo, encontro e leio trabalhos lindos no Need for Fic. Ainda bem. Sinto falta de muita coisa.

Dos RPGs insanos em tantos fóruns. De players poderosas e inesquecíveis como Brija e Nana Pizzani. Ah, a vida vai...

É, estou velha. Realmente queria de volta um tempo que não volta mais. Ainda faço fanfics, mas eu sei que quase ninguém lê e, quando lê, não diz nada. Triste fim de Policarpo Quaresma... Ou de um fandom.


End file.
